1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basket support of a stroller, more particularly a stroller basket support, which can be used to support the stroller in upright position together with the rear wheels when the stroller is folded, and which can be folded together with the frame so as not to cause increase of dimensions to a packing case the stroller when the frame is folded to occupy less space in storage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Foldable strollers are very popular because they can be collapsed into smaller size for easy storage and transportation. The present applicant has disclosed several foldable strollers that are equipped with detachable wheels in patent applications. Such strollers are even more convenient to use because size thereof is significantly reduced when the wheels are detached from the main frame.
However, in strollers disclosed by the present applicant, no attention was paid to making improvement on the basket so that the basket will not hinder reduction of size of the strollers. In some of the strollers, no baskets are provided, while in the rest, the baskets are made to be relatively small in size lest the same interfere with folding of the strollers. Consequently, convenience of the strollers is reduced.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a stroller basket support which can be folded together with the frame so as not to cause increase of dimensions of the stroller when the stroller is in folded position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller basket support, which can be used to support the stroller in upright position together with the rear wheels when the stroller is in folded position.
The present basket support includes an U-shaped rod, which has two juxtaposed lateral sections pivoted to respective rear extensions of a seat support of a stroller by means of pivotal blocks. The juxtaposed lateral sections of the U-shaped rods and the pivotal blocks are constructed such that the U-shaped rod can only be moved towards upper sides of the seat support extensions to a storage position. When the rear wheels of the stroller are detached, and when the stroller is folded to occupy less space in packing, the U-shaped rods are positioned in the folded position to not cause increase of dimensions to the packing case.